1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic card connectors, more particularly to electronic card connector with an improved housing for assembling a switch terminal thereof favorably.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, electronic card connectors are widely used in computers, mobile phones, cameras, et al. to receive an electronic card. The electronic card presents as a media for storing documents and transmitting the documents to the computers, mobile phones, cameras via the electronic card connectors. An electronic card connector usually includes an insulative housing, a number of contacts retained on the insulative housing, and a pair of switch contacts retained to the insulative housing for detecting whether the electronic card is inserted to the electronic card connector. The insulative housing has a bottom wall, at least a side wall extending upwardly from one side of the bottom wall and a receiving space between the bottom wall and the side wall. The bottom wall has a retaining slot extending therethrough along an up to down direction for receiving the switch contacts and a projection at a rear side of the retaining slot.
The switch contacts include a lower contact and an upper contact contacting with each other along the up to down direction when the electronic card is inserted into the receiving space. The upper contact has a first retaining portion retained at a front side of the bottom wall, a spring arm backwardly extending into the receiving space to contact with the electronic card. The lower contact has a second retaining portion retained at the front side of the bottom wall and a connecting portion backwardly extending to a lower side of the spring arm. The spring arm can be pressed downwardly by the electronic card to electrically contact with the connecting portion. The connecting portion has a free end pressed by the projection for preventing the connecting portion from moving or deformed upwardly to contact with the spring arm when the electronic card is not inserted into the receiving space. The upper and lower contacts are assembled to the insulative housing along a back to front direction.
However, in an assembly process of the switch contacts, the free end of the lower contact is not pre-pressed before the free end moves to the pre-determined position below the projection, thereby the free end of the lower contact would easily moves or deformed upwardly to resist a front side of the projection, which results in a deformation of the lower contact and affects a detecting effort of the switch contacts.
Hence, an improved electronic card connector is desired to overcome the above problems.